


robert and the dadsona aggressively cuddle for several minutes

by pittoo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, its honestly just cuddling idk what else to tell you, none plot left beef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: ah youre finally here robertmatsu boys





	robert and the dadsona aggressively cuddle for several minutes

  


It’s 11am on a Saturday morning and you’re tired, hungover, and happy.

You shift to get comfortable again – sometime during the night you’ve ended up with a foot in your stomach and a mouthful of boyfriend-hair. Stretching, you peek at the alarm clock to check that it _really is_ 11am – you can never be sure when you aren’t wearing your glasses and who knows when your eyes will choose to deceive you – and then at your snoozing boyfriend.

It doesn’t take too much coaxing to move the foot, only a gentle nudge of your own where your legs are already tangled together. You’ve got a numb arm lost somewhere beneath his head and the pillow, but you don’t really care for finding it right now. You’re more interested in nuzzling your boyfriend’s hair, dropping a kiss to his forehead, sliding your legs together under the blankets.

Usually you’d be quicker to wake him – guy can sleep for 24 hours straight when you let him, and you’re both trying to kick bad habits, here. Now, though, you’re reluctant; he’s become more _peaceful_ over the months, dark circles under his eyes fading with time, features softer. Even in sleep he’d used to look tense – now, though, everything about him screams relaxation. It’s good. It’s great. You’re happy.

“Robert...” You whisper into his forehead, hesitant to wake him too quickly. His sleep-bleary eyes slit open for barely a second before shutting again – it’s kind of adorable.

“Rob.” You try again, withholding a snicker. “Wake up, Robbie.”

Still nothing on that front – he shifts, pushing closer to your body and creeping a hand up and over your hips, but his eyes stay closed.

You sigh. It’s time to call in the big guns. “Mothman.”

“Whuzzat,” Predictably, it’s what gets him to open his eyes.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” You grin, pressing the next kiss to his lips. He’s hardly awake enough to respond, but it still makes him smile through his tired haze.

“It’s no good if I’m awake.” he yawns. His voice drips with exhaustion and his morning breath is awful, and it all only serves to make you love him more. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearly noon,” you tell him, prodding him with your knee when he groans and shuts his eyes again. He hardly shifts - he only hums against your skin, pushing his face further into your neck. “Don’t you want lunch?”

He wrinkles his nose contemplatively, nosing further into the crook of your jaw. “Nope.”

The tickle of his stubble against skin is hardly a new one – it’s become familiar over the few months you’ve been together, and yet never ceases to make your chest tighten. “Seriously, Robbie, you’re going to give me beard burn.” You snort, but it’s biteless. You’d let him give you aggressive beard burn any day.

“You love it.” He’s grinning against your neck – you can feel it – before he starts to slowly kiss there, the slow drag of his stubble worse (better) now. “You love me.”

“Only sometimes.” You roll your eyes, but they’re drifting closed, too, now. You have to fight to keep them open, especially when thumbs start rolling small, fond circles on your hips, trying valiantly to coax you back to sleep. “You know we need to get up eventually, right?”

“It’s Sat’rday.” he slurs, eyes still shut tight where his face is pressed into your chin. “No words. Sleep now.”

“You sleep plenty.” You tease him, but your eyes really have closed now. “And you need to brush your teeth. Your breath is awful.”

He breaths hot on your neck in retaliation.

“Come on, I’m hungry.” You laugh, tugging his hair to pull his face off you. He does blink his eyes open, then, fingers on your hip tightening in their effort to tug you even closer.

You’re met with an impish grin when he finally does retreat, looking at you with fond, tired eyes. “Hi hungry.” He drawls, voice adorably heavy. “I’m -”

You jab him in the side. “Don’t you dare.”

“Not sorry, love.” His lips are on you in an instant, pressing insistently to your cheek. You know the cue – you’ve learnt it. You turn your head and let him kiss you, sweet in a way you never expected him to be when you first met, even when you first started dating. He’s full of surprises. Good surprises.

“Mm.” You forgive him anyway – you always do. You love it when he’s silly, too. You love _him_.

As much as you love it when he’s rougher with you, all teeth and tongue and rough stubble and bruising fingers, you love it even more like this, soft and gentle and loving. There’s nothing desperate about kissing him now; only the slow slide of lips against one another, timeless. There are hands gliding up and down your sides, remapping skin and shapes they’ve learnt countless times before.

Eventually you pull apart – not for lack of want, but so Robert can put his lips elsewhere, trailing a line from your mouth to your jaw to your ear, your sighs of contentment urging him back down until he’s resting against your shoulder again. There’s gentle kisses there, too, over marked skin, soothing and saccharine.

His arms wriggle further around your midsection, effectively trapping you against him before you can even dare to move. “Sleep more?” He asks, blinking up at you with a relaxed half-smile. It’s one face you know you could never say no to.

You end up sleeping until 4pm, of course, but you don’t regret it when it’s time spent in Robert’s arms, his mouth whispering words of adoration, his love enveloping you as you drift back into a dreamless, comfortable sleep.

  


  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, exposeph discord


End file.
